


Blue Eyes

by phoenixquest



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mage/Templar Relationship, silencing used on a mage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 20:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19912099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixquest/pseuds/phoenixquest
Summary: Claire Hawke, a mage, helps rescue Keran from the blood magic that was used on him, and finds herself rather attracted to him. She doesn't know it, but he feels the same - now if only they could get the time alone to hear each other with no one watching.





	Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a relationship between a mage and a Templar. The Templar uses a Silencing spell on the mage at one point (though she does tell him to first). This is a fully consensual relationship, but please be warned if you don't like this dynamic.

“Well, at least she’s dead,” Claire panted angrily after the fight with Tahrone and her demons. “Bitch.” 

Anders snorted, amused.

“What are we going to do about him?” Carver asked, pointing at the man magically suspended in the air.

“I would’ve thought he’d be released when she died,” Claire frowned, examining the thing. “Anders – any thoughts?”

“Yes,” Anders said, frowning with concentration. “I think I can get him down.” A moment later, he’d cast a spell Claire didn’t recognize, and the barrier around the man disappeared, leaving him nearly naked and falling. 

She automatically reached her arms out, catching him before he hit the floor, though she sank down with him, preventing him hitting his head on the hard stone.

“Is it…is it over?” he asked weakly, looking scared.

“Yes,” Claire said gently. She couldn’t help noticing how brilliantly blue his eyes were. He was, really, very handsome. “Keran?”

“Yes,” Keran said, blinking around and looking up at her. “That’s…my name. Oh, thank the Maker – I thought he had abandoned me.”

“Well, I don’t know about the Maker, but _we’ve_ taken care of the problem,” Claire smirked. He started to get up, and she helped him to his feet.

“Are you hurt?” Anders asked, stepping toward him, a healing spell on his fingertips.

“No!” Keran cried, backing away from him. “No – I’m fine! Stop! Please!” 

Anders backed off, looking bewildered.

“It’s all right, Keran,” Claire said kindly. “He was just offering to heal you. The blood mages are dead, I promise.”

“I never…” Carver spoke up, sounding shocked. “I never understood why people could be so terrified of mages. Our family had two. You. Bethany.”

“You?” Keran gasped, moving away from Claire, too. 

Normally she would’ve been impatient, but she felt very protective of this poor man. She’d like to say it didn’t have anything to do with those gorgeous blue eyes, but she wasn’t that noble.

“We won’t hurt you,” she reassured him again, letting him move away as he wanted. “You’re safe now, Keran.”

“But this,” Carver continued, as though no one had spoken. “Andraste was right to warn against mages.”

“Of course,” Claire snorted impatiently at her brother. “Maniacs with swords and the Maker on their side have never hurt anyone. You don’t think _I’d_ do something like this!”

“Well, no,” Carver admitted. “But…maybe they have a reason. It’s just that I never really thought about their side. Now I see.”

“A reason to imprison and abuse – “ Anders began, rounding angrily on Carver, but Claire cleared her throat loudly.

“Anders,” she admonished. “Not now. You can yell at Carver later. We have an issue to deal with at the moment.” She glanced around then. “I don’t suppose you have any idea where your clothing is,” she added, addressing Keran. Not that she particularly wanted him covered up. She was rather enjoying the view.

“No,” Keran said, still clearly terrified of her. “No, I – I don’t – “

“It’s all right,” she sighed. Could he not see she had saved him? “Here,” she added. She had a spare set of robes – they wouldn’t be the most comfortable thing, but he’d surely feel better being more covered.

“I – but those are – “

“Mage robes, yes,” Claire said, rolling her eyes. “They’re not going to _hurt_ you. Would you be more comfortable staying like this?”

“No,” Keran admitted, and he took the robes from her and wrapped them around himself. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” Claire said with a gentle smile. He tripped a little on the overly long robes and she caught him again. “Perhaps you’d be more comfortable sitting.”

“Yes,” Keran said. “I’m sorry. I’m so hungry.” Claire gave him a sympathetic pat on the arm, and was pleased when he didn’t pull away. She decided to sit next to him so he wouldn’t feel intimidated with them all towering over him.

“We’ll take care of that soon,” she promised. “What do you remember about how you got here, Keran?”

“I…I was with a…lady,” Keran said, his cheeks reddening. “And then things got fuzzy. Nightmares then,” he added with a shudder, his voice catching. “On…on fire for days. A demon laughing. The naked lady with her razor claws…in my chest.” Claire winced in sympathy. “I’d wake and hear screams. Maybe my own?” He sighed. “I’m sorry. It’s all tangled in my head.”

“No, I understand,” Claire said kindly. “Don’t worry.” She sighed, glancing up at Anders. “Is there a way you could tell if he was possessed?” she asked him. She heard Keran give a slight whimper next to her. She felt for him, she really did; he’d been here for _days_ , trapped in nightmares. She was glad she’d killed Tahrone, _and_ her conspirator Idunna.

“There’s one sure way,” Anders said, smirking as he advanced on Keran. He cast a spell before Claire could stop him, right at the Templar’s chest, but it didn’t seem to do anything other than frighten him.

“Ahh!” he yelled, trying to scramble backwards. “What was that about?” His eyes were wide and terrified again. 

Claire glared reproachfully at Anders.

“It didn’t hurt you,” Anders said, then turned to Claire. “If there was a demon inside, it would have defended itself immediately. It looks like he’s clear.”

“Thank goodness,” Claire sighed.

“Wh-what happens now?” Keran asked, still staring with fear at Anders.

“First, are you sure you aren’t hurt?” Claire asked. “I _can_ heal you, if you need it.” He seemed to trust her over Anders, at any rate.

“I’m…I’m all right, I think,” Keran said hesitantly. “I’m hungry, but I think the worst of it was in my head.”

“Then let’s get you back to the Gallows,” she said, getting to her feet. “You’ll be able to get a meal there, I’m sure.”

“You – you’d walk into the Gallows?” Keran asked, looking at her in surprise. “Really?”

“I’ve done it before,” Claire shrugged, helping him up. “Your Knight-Captain doesn’t catch on that easily, it seems…and in any case, I’m not leaving you on your own in this state.”

“Thank you,” Keran said, still shocked but grateful as he leaned against her. “I – sorry – “

“No, no, you’re fine,” Claire said, supporting him more fully. “You’ve been through enough. Don’t worry about it.”

“You can’t tell the Templars what happened,” Keran said as they walked along. “I don’t know what they’d do to me.”

“Now you know how a mage feels,” Claire said.

“I…suppose so,” he said quietly.

“Was that really necessary?” Carver said, walking behind them.

“No, she’s right,” Keran said. “I…I always tried to be nice to the mages,” he added. “You have to understand. We’re not…all monsters.” Claire smiled slightly at him.

“I know,” she agreed. “Neither are we.”

“I see that,” Keran said softly. 

“I’m sorry, Keran, but I’m going to have to tell the Knight-Captain what happened,” Claire said gently. “Wilmod became an abomination, and he already suspects. Tahrone said they were trying to plant as many possessed Templars in the ranks as they could – Cullen will need to know that.”

“Why?” Keran asked, shaking his head. “Why would she want to do this?”

“She was trying to create a new Imperium,” Claire said distastefully. “Wanted enough demons in the bloody Templars to overthrow them and have mage rule.” 

Keran was quiet for a moment.

“And you…don’t want that?” he asked disbelievingly. “You were against her?”

“Most of us just want to survive, same as anyone else, Keran,” Claire told him. “I’ve no interest in ruling over anyone, and the Tevinter Imperium is…awful.”

“No mage I’ve ever talked to has wanted anything like the Imperium,” Anders added. “’Magic was made to serve man and never to rule over him’. Plenty of mages agree with that sentiment, you know.”

“We’re just not fond of the idea of ‘servitude’ locked up in towers, torn from our families, and made Tranquil for nothing at all, like here,” Claire agreed.

“Lay off, you two, will you?” Carver put in. “He’s just been through enough, do you really need to put this on him now?”

“I – I’m sorry,” Keran said. “I’m really not up for it right now. You both…make good points, though.”

“Sorry, Keran,” Claire said, returning to her more teasing self. “We’ll be good. Promise.”

The group finally made their way to the Gallows, where the Knight-Captain was standing off to the side and talking with Keran’s worried sister.

“Keran!” his sister, Macha, cried when she saw them approaching, then clapped a hand to her mouth. “What – what _happened_?”

“He’s all right,” Claire said. “Knight-Captain, I return you your recruit, tired and hungry but unharmed. Mostly.”

“And in…mage robes,” Cullen said, as though he was having trouble believing what he was seeing.

“Would you prefer him naked?” Claire smirked, and Cullen and Keran both flushed.

“Really, Sister,” Carver huffed.

“They helped me, Ser,” Keran said. “It was all they had for me.”

“Oh, Keran,” Macha said, and she embraced him, letting Claire step away. 

Claire smiled at their reunion.

“Well, Knight-Captain, I’ve some good news and some bad news,” Claire said cheerfully. 

Cullen eyed her warily. “Do I want to know?” he asked.

“The good news is, Keran here is safe and sound. The bad news is…your Templars may have been infiltrated by blood mages.”

“What?” Cullen asked, gobsmacked.

“They’ve been implanting your recruits with demons,” Claire said apologetically. “That’s what happened to Wilmod.”

“Sweet blood of Andraste,” Cullen muttered. 

“Demons? The recruits – and demons?” Macha asked nervously, stepping away from Keran. He leaned quickly onto the pillar beside him so he wouldn’t fall.

“I didn’t want to tell you, Macha,” Keran said. “They were awful. Those mages see the rest of us as ants to be crushed. They won’t stop until they’ve destroyed the Chantry and the Templars forever.”

“Not all mages are like that,” Claire said, disgruntled.

“Sister, not now,” Carver hissed.

“True, not every mage gives into temptation,” Cullen agreed, though his voice was harsh. “Though none are ever free from it. At any time, any mage could become a monster, from the lowest apprentice to the most seasoned enchanters. Mages cannot be treated like people. They are not like the rest of us.” 

Claire was about to open her mouth angrily, but to her surprise, Macha spoke up.

“Surely that’s a little harsh,” she said. 

“They are weapons,” Cullen said. “They have the power to light a city on fire in a fit of pique.”

“Mages are humans,” Claire said harshly. “And elves. Just like the rest.” She carefully avoided mentioning herself, and was grateful when Keran didn’t implicate her.

“Many might go their whole lives thinking that,” Cullen sighed, and he looked pained. “But if even one in ten falls to the lure of blood magic, they could destroy this world.” 

Claire glared at him, but knew it would be stupid to reply – it seemed Anders realized that, too, because he kept quiet. 

“For now, Keran, unless it is proven you are free of demons, I must strip you of your commission immediately,” Cullen continued.

“No!” Macha said, just as Keran’s face fell. “You can’t think that! Keran’s safe! He’s fine!”

“Please, ser, I tried to resist,” Keran begged. “I never took anything they offered. I – I need this position or my sister can’t eat. I’ve been training for five years!”

“Please, Knight-Captain,” Claire broke in. “We’ve checked Keran. He is definitely not possessed. He can stay in the Order.” She didn’t miss the grateful look Keran threw her way.

“I hesitate to ask what methods you used that you are so certain,” Cullen said warily. “Still, you have done much for us by stopping these blood mages. I will heed your request. If he has shown no sign of demonic possession in ten years’ time, Keran will become eligible for full knighthood.”

“Thank you,” Keran breathed, relieved.

“Yes,” Macha said, stepping toward Claire. “Thank you, serah. Again. But without a full knighthood, Keran’s pay is so small…I do not know if I can reward you as you deserve – “ 

Claire immediately started to protest, already feeling rather guilty for having asked the girl for money to begin with. If she’d known how bad this was, she never would have required a reward for saving the man’s life from blood mages. To her surprise, Cullen stepped in.

“I will handle that, miss,” Cullen said to Macha. He pulled out a sizeable sack of coin and handed it to Claire. “You have done the order a great service. We will not forget it.”

“Yes, well,” Claire said cheerfully. “You ever need defense against blood mages again, just call on me.” 

Cullen looked at her like she was crazy, and Carver tugged on her arm before she could get herself in trouble. She glanced back to see Keran’s bright blue eyes still watching her as she walked away.

*

Claire sighed in resignation and climbed out of bed. Between the dog snoring, Gamlen snoring, Carver kicking and tossing, and Mother huffing impatiently every few minutes, it was going to be impossible to sleep.

“Where are you going?” Leandra demanded when she heard the girl get up.

“Just for a walk, Mother,” Claire sighed. “Go to sleep. I’ll be fine.” 

Another impatient huff, but Claire ignored it. She quickly dressed in her favorite robes and grabbed her staff – just in case, as one never knew what to expect on the streets at night, particularly in Lowtown. After fixing her hair into a rather messier bun than usual, she headed for the door. The dog didn’t even stir as she walked past him and quietly exited the house.

Lowtown didn’t smell the best, but just the air being fresher for a change made her feel better.

“Better than that shack, anyway,” she muttered. 

Glancing around for danger, she started to walk away, and then a movement caught her eye on the ledge next to Gamlen’s door. She jerked toward it, ready for a fight, but the person didn’t seem to be a threat – they actually seemed to be asleep. A second later, she caught sight of the armor – Templar armor.

Her eyes narrowed. Were they stooping so low as to stake out her house now? That angered her. Another quick look showed him to be alone…it was incredibly dangerous for anyone to be sleeping outside alone around this place, but she couldn’t imagine why a Templar might do it. If he _was_ waiting for her, he’d not have fallen asleep!

Making up her mind, she crept toward him; she had a fair chance fighting just one on her own, if it came to that. In any case, her curiosity was killing her. Once she was next to him, however, her curiosity burned more brightly – it was Keran, the young Templar recruit she’d rescued from the blood mages the day before. How very odd.

“Hey,” she said, not loudly enough to draw attention, but shoving him gently. “Wake up.” He startled awake and looked around at her, his amazingly blue eyes looking anxious. “It’s just me,” she told him.

“Oh,” Keran said in relief, sinking back against the wall. “Hawke. I’m sorry.”

“An odd place to fall asleep,” she said, arching an eyebrow. “And a very dangerous one at that.”

“I didn’t mean to fall asleep,” Keran said, rubbing his eyes. He wasn’t even wearing gauntlets, she noticed with a small shake of her head. “I was hoping you’d leave and I could find you.”

“The Templars know I live here?” she asked indignantly. 

“No,” Keran said. “I had to ask around a lot here in Lowtown.”

“Are you trying to take me to the Gallows?” Claire smirked. “I think you’ll have little luck, my friend.”

“No, no,” Keran said, and he gave her small, cautious smile. “I won’t tell anyone.”

“What are you doing here, Keran?” she asked, shaking her head, though she sat against the wall next to him anyway. “I’m starting to think you’re a bit of an idiot, getting yourself in such dangerous situations.”

“Yeah,” he said sheepishly. “I guess it wasn’t the smartest. But…I wanted to…thank you.” 

Claire looked at him incredulously.

“You thanked me yesterday, as did your sister,” Claire reminded him. “That was plenty.”

“Yes, but…” Keran trailed off with a small sigh. “I’m sorry. I’m making a mess of things. I shouldn’t have fallen asleep.”

“Not on the streets of Lowtown, you shouldn’t have,” Claire agreed. “You could’ve knocked.”

“I didn’t want your brother answering the door and getting angry that a Templar was after you,” Keran said. “And I don’t know Gamlen, but I’ve heard of him, and – “

“Yes, no need to explain that,” Claire said with a small laugh. She couldn’t help the flutter her heart gave when he smiled in response. He really was incredibly attractive.

“Anyway, I just…oh, yeah!” he added, and fumbled in his pouch for a moment. “I wanted to give this back to you, too.” He handed her the robe she’d given him to get back to the Gallows.

“Ah,” she said, taking it. “Thank you. It wasn’t all that important.”

“You helped me,” Keran said, staring at her intently now. “Even though I’m a Templar, even though I’m still training to be…what you hate. You killed the blood mage, and you saved me.”

“I told you,” Claire sighed, leaning her head back against the wall. “We’re not all like them. I know Ser ‘Mages-Aren’t-People’ disagrees, but…”

“He’s wrong,” Keran said. “He shouldn’t have said that, that you aren’t people. People…people do bad things all the time. Even if they aren’t mages.” 

Claire smiled warmly at him then.

“Perhaps you and I shall get along better than I would’ve thought,” she said. “I’m glad you understand, at least.”

“I won’t lie, the idea of magic terrifies me now,” Keran admitted. “But…you showed me it would be a mistake to take it out on all the mages.”

“Yes, saving your ire for the mages who actually _do_ harm others is a good plan,” Claire smirked. “If you could convince the rest of your fellows of that, we might get somewhere.”

“It would be almost impossible,” Keran said, shaking his head and staring at the ground. “Especially now. We found two more who had given in like Wilmod. It…wasn’t pretty.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Claire sighed.

“Sorry to hear about losing Templars?” Keran asked with a teasing smile. Claire laughed.

“Well, no,” she admitted. “But sorry to hear that it came to that. I don’t approve of using magic to hurt people, you know. Most mages wouldn’t.”

“I’m not sure about most,” Keran admitted, “but you’re definitely a good one.” 

She smiled, and he sat back again. 

“Are you planning on staying here tonight?” Claire teased. “I know Lowtown is infinitely charming, but…”

“No,” Keran said. “I just…” he sighed, shaking his head and burying his face in his hands. “It’s hard being around them all. You told the Knight-Captain I wasn’t possessed, but…the way they all _look_ at me.”

“As though you’re going to turn into a monster at any second and slaughter them all?” Claire guessed.

“Pretty much, yeah,” Keran agreed. “I suppose that’s what it’s like for a mage all the time.”

“Something like that,” Claire said. “Though I’m rather used to that. I’m more worried about the ones who just want to make us all Tranquil.” 

Keran frowned, opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again. 

“Let me guess,” Claire said, frowning. “You’re all for Tranquility.”

“No,” Keran assured her quickly. “No, that wasn’t…I just…” he couldn’t seem to find the words, so paused again, but continued. “I was going to say I find the Tranquil a bit creepy, but that seemed offensive, so I stopped.” Claire took note of his reddened face and giggled despite herself.

“Why do you say creepy?” she asked.

“Just…the way they’re completely emotionless. It’s like…it’s like they aren’t real people anymore. I mean – shit – “ he fumbled.

“No,” Claire said, stopping him. “You’re right on that one. They aren’t ‘real’ people anymore. They are slaves to the Chantry’s whims without any ability to even consider why it’s wrong. They don’t even know what they don’t know anymore.”

“Have you met many?” Keran asked.

“A few,” Claire said softly. “One…in particular. He was a friend of a friend. He was cured – just for a few seconds, I really don’t know how – and in that time, it came back to him. He remembered just how miserable life was without the Fade. He…begged for death rather than have to live the rest of his life Tranquil.”

“Oh,” Keran murmured, shock in his blue eyes. “That’s…that’s terrible.”

“That was here,” Claire said, none of the teasing her tone usually carried coming through now. “His name was Karl Thekla.”

“Karl?” Keran asked, his eyes widening. “You’re joking. He was made Tranquil?”

“You didn’t know?” Claire asked, surprised. “I assumed all these things were common knowledge amongst your order.”

“I – usually, yes,” Keran said. “But…we’re not allowed to make a mage Tranquil once they’ve passed their Harrowing. It’s forbidden. I just knew Karl died. I didn’t know what had happened to him.”

“They did it to get to someone close to him,” Claire explained. “That was the only reason for it.”

“Karl,” Keran whispered, shaking his head. “I can’t believe it. He was so nice…”

“Can you blame me for not wanting to be under the control of the Circle, when that’s a possibility?” Claire asked.

“We’re not all like that,” Keran protested, and Claire smiled; it was the same argument she used.

“I know,” she said. “You’re not. But all it takes is one in power – no mage could stand against them, and any like you – you didn’t even know about it at all.”

“I guess there are problems on both sides, aren’t there?” Keran asked softly. “I admit, I never really thought about it like that. I know there are bad Templars, but…”

“Well, perhaps now that you have, you’ll have a different approach,” Claire suggested lightly. “Believe me, I’d never deny that mages are completely innocent, as a whole…but you can’t make one mage Tranquil, or abuse him, or murder him…because of something other mages did.” Keran was quiet, presumably thinking on that, for quite some time.

“You have a point,” he said. “Your friend is a bit…intense about it…”

“Anders?” Claire chuckled. “Yes. He is. But he has his own past…and it’s very different from my own.”

“Have you ever been in the Circle?” Keran asked. “Have you always been an apostate?”

“My whole life, yes,” Claire said. “My father escaped before my mother had me, and we stayed on the run. He was desperate that our family not get torn apart, that I not get taken away because he was a mage.”

“Your brother said something before,” Keran went on. “About another sister?”

“Yes,” Claire said softly, her face turning sad. “Bethany. And if you wanted a sweetheart of a mage who’d never harm a fly…you’d have to look no further.”

“Did she get taken away?” Keran asked. “I take it she’s not with you now.”

“When we fled from Lothering, we were attacked by darkspawn,” Claire explained. It still hurt to contemplate, but maybe he should know. He should know about Bethany. Maybe, somehow, it would help. “She didn’t make it through the fight.”

“A mage?” he asked, not quite believing it. “What could a mage not fight?” Claire gave a humorless chuckle.

“As I said, we are people like any other,” she said. “We may be able to use magic, but we are not all-powerful, and we are not invincible. An ogre grabbed her and…slammed her on the ground,” she muttered, trying not to let herself get upset. “There was no chance. I should’ve…done…something.”

“I’m sorry,” Keran said softly, and she was surprised to feel his hand take hers, comforting her.

“Nothing to apologize for,” Claire said, trying to brighten her voice. “It wasn’t the Templars this time.”

“I’m still sorry you lost her,” Keran said. “Coming from a family like yours…I can only guess she was one of the good ones, too.”

“Far better than me,” Claire agreed.

“I don’t know, you’re pretty good,” Keran said, squeezing her hand. Claire looked over at him and flushed, pleased but surprised. He blushed, too. “Sorry. That was…inappropriate.”

“Yes,” she agreed with a small laugh. “But…thank you.” She squeezed his hand back. “I’m glad you came, Keran. Though next time I’d advise you just knock…or come back during the day. Who knows what might’ve happened to you out here.”

“I’ll remember that,” Keran laughed sheepishly. He sighed, staring off into the distance then.

“Something else on your mind?” she asked lightly. He still hadn’t let go of her hand, and her fingers were tingling pleasantly with his touch.

“I just…I need to go back to…er…the Rose,” he said, reddening further. “That girl, Idunna...she can’t be allowed to walk free.”

“Idunna?” Claire asked. “Don’t worry about her, she’s been dealt with.”

“Dealt with?” Keran asked suspiciously.

“When I came asking questions about you, she tried to make me kill myself with my own dagger,” Claire said dryly. “Her particular brand of bullshit didn’t work so well on a mage. She begged me to spare her, but hey, she tried to kill me. I don’t forgive that easily.”

“Oh,” Keran said, sounding slightly awed.

“After what happened to you, and the others, I almost wish I hadn’t killed her, just so I could kill her now,” Claire snorted. “No one deserves what happened to you, not even a Templar – and especially not one as open-minded and kind as you.”

“I – I…well, I mean…er…” Keran stammered, blushing furiously, and Claire giggled. It was fun, teasing him.

“Relax, Keran,” she said. “But don’t worry about Idunna. She won’t be harming anyone else.”

“Thank you,” Keran said. “You’ve done so much for me, Hawke. And I hardly know you.”

“Call me Claire,” she offered with a smile. “And it’s nothing to worry about. I came after you because your sister offered to pay me,” she admitted. “Of course, once I found out what had really happened that didn’t seem so important.”

“You are too kind,” Keran said. “I wish I _could_ have paid you. You deserve it. I…I’d be dead without you.”

“I’m not heartless,” Claire said. “You being alive is a fine reward. And to be honest, I rather like the idea of a Templar in the ranks with mage sympathy. Could be useful.”

“Now I hope you don’t think you’re going to bribe me,” Keran frowned, looking hurt.

“No, I didn’t mean it like that,” Claire explained. “But having someone with the sense to realize that mages are people, as opposed to your Knight-Captain, is a comfort nonetheless.”

“I can do that, yeah,” Keran agreed. “I can’t change the system, but…well…” Claire smiled at him.

“You’re a good man, Keran,” she said earnestly. “I’m very glad I found you.”

“Me, too,” Keran agreed. “It was…” he broke off, shuddering. “It was terrible.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Claire offered.

“I…I don’t know,” Keran said. “I already pretty much told you everything. It was just…I’m afraid to go to sleep now.”

“You were sleeping all right here,” Claire snorted.

“It isn’t the same,” Keran insisted. “And anyway, I suppose you know all about it. Don’t you have to deal with the dreams and temptations and demons every night?”

“It isn’t like that,” Claire said. “It’s worse if there’s a time of stress, or something pushing them, but it’s fairly easy to resist the lure of demons. It becomes a sort of faded background noise. And contrary to popular belief, my dreams are not infested with demons waiting to possess me. I dream about lots of things, just like anyone else. I do have to be careful, but it’s no more so than one with a bad knee needs to be careful walking over uneven ground.”

“Oh,” Keran said. “I had no idea. I thought it was…different.”

“So does everyone,” Claire said. “We really aren’t fighting against possession every second of the day. I promise.”

“I believe you,” Keran said, and Claire could tell he meant it.

“I am sorry,” Claire said sincerely. “I imagine you didn’t come here to get lectured about mages.”

“No, that’s all right,” Keran said earnestly. “It’s…interesting. I mean, it’s a lot of stuff I’d never thought about before, but it’s true. And…I like listening to you.” 

Claire smiled, feeling a little shy all of a sudden.

“Well, I don’t mind talking to you,” she agreed. “As long as you don’t decide to turn me in.”

“I won’t,” Keran promised. “I know I’m supposed to, but…well, you’re not hurting anyone. And you saved my life. And my job.”

“If I do any harm with my magic, you’ll be the first one I tell,” Claire grinned, and Keran laughed. She quite liked the sound.

*

Their visits started to become regular enough that many of Hawke’s companions noticed, in some form or another. Keran would be sitting in the Hanged Man when Hawke walked by, and she’d flash him a smile while he’d blush; she’d catch his eye in the Gallows and he’d grin before looking away. 

Carver was furious; he didn’t want her to get closer to the Templars than absolutely necessary. Varric thought it was hilarious, and Fenris simply couldn’t understand it. Aveline thought it was good for her, and Anders couldn’t quite figure out what to make of it. Claire had talked to him many times about it, and he did like the idea that a Templar was friendly toward the mages, but he was still a Templar, and he didn’t think it a good idea for Claire to keep being around him.

“What if he turns on you?” Anders asked one day. “You want to end up Tranquil for influencing a Templar?”

“Anders, I can’t go on the assumption that he’ll turn on me,” Claire told him, shaking her head. “That’s as bad as the Templars thinking we’re all abominations in waiting.”

Isabela teased her furiously about it, constantly insinuating that it was high time Claire seduced the man. Claire would always blush furiously when this topic came up, which only egged Isabela on. Claire had thought of it many times; he was handsome, he was sweet, and she could never get his beautiful blue eyes out of her mind.

He didn’t seem to be interested in pursuing anything more than friendship with her, though. That much was clear. He was receptive enough to touch; they’d hugged, she’d held him when he sought her out after a particularly bad nightmare. He held her hand often, always when no one was around. But he always seemed to feel guilty after, like he’d done something wrong, and it had never gone past that.

Isabela wasn’t deterred, however; the beautiful woman made her own advances on Claire. She’d shared the company of another woman before, and she couldn’t deny her attraction to the gorgeous pirate, but she wasn’t sold on sleeping with one of her friends. Much of the time, though, she simply couldn’t stop thinking about Keran.

What a stupid position for a mage to find herself in, really. Falling all giddy over a Templar!

“Ooh, your man’s arrived,” Isabela said in a teasing voice as they sat together, sharing a drink in The Hanged Man. Claire, predictably, blushed.

“Stop that,” Claire muttered, and Isabela just laughed.

“He’s looking at you,” Isabela whispered, grinning. “I think he wants to talk to you.”

“Yes, well, he knows that can’t happen here,” Claire said. “So it’s unimportant.”

“Then I’ll help,” Isabela said, and without waiting for Claire to protest, she got to her feet and strode over to the handsome Templar. “Hello, blue eyes,” she said seductively.

“Er…hi,” he said, and Claire knew he was uncomfortable without looking over. “I just came in for a drink.”

“I’ll bet you did,” Isabela grinned. “Corff! A drink for my handsome friend here.” The bartender grumbled, but got to work. “Come join my friend and me, sweet thing,” Isabela practically purred. Claire was torn between jealousy, amusement, and embarrassment.

“I – ah – don’t want to impose,” Keran said, sounding severely wrong-footed.

“Oh, nonsense, she won’t mind,” Isabela said, and the next thing Claire knew, Keran was pushed into a chair next to her. “You don’t want to drink alone, do you?”

“Fair enough,” Keran said, flashing Claire an apologetic look. She rolled her eyes and glanced at Isabela, showing her own apology.

“So, come here often?” Isabela asked as Corff put a tankard in front of Keran. Claire snorted.

“Are _you_ really trying to use that line?” she asked. “Pathetic, Isabela. I expected better.”

“Oh?” Isabela said, a wicked smirk on her face. “And what would _you_ have said to him, then?” 

Glaring at Isabela, knowing what the woman was trying to do, she took the challenge anyway.

“At least I’m creative,” Claire said. She looked at Keran, trying not to lose herself in his blue eyes. “Well, Ser Templar,” she said, trying to imitate Isabela’s seductive tone. “Looking to fall from Andraste’s grace for a while?” 

Isabela howled out a laugh, and Keran snorted into his drink, utterly shocked.

“Oh, that _was_ a good one,” Isabela laughed, unable to control herself. “I’ll have to remember that one, Hawke.”

“You know better than to challenge me, Bela,” Claire smirked, feeling her cheeks burn. She’d just have to apologize to Keran later. She knew he’d never actually met the pirate woman, and didn’t know how she could be. “The other option is to treat him like a human, rather than a piece of meat. What brings you here, then?” she asked, much more kindly to Keran. She tried to act like she had no idea who he was, and hoped it came off.

“I – ah – was looking for a friend,” Keran said, still thrown off by her comment, it seemed. “But I don’t think she’s here after all.”

“And who would dare stand you up?” Isabela asked, her eyes raking blatantly over him. A ridiculous move, as he was wearing bulky Templar armor anyway. Claire just shook her head, but Keran seemed to understand Isabela’s intent – or _one_ of her intents, anyway.

“Apparently I picked the wrong company,” Keran said, a flirtatious tone Claire hadn’t heard there before as he stared at Isabela. It was enough to make her faintly jealous, she had to admit. She knew the pirate was beautiful, of course, but _she’d_ been the one getting close to Keran…

A sudden tap on her leg under the table made her start, and she glanced over to see Keran staring at her out of the corner of his eye. She reached under the table and felt his hand; he was trying to give her something, so she took it as discretely as she could, ignoring their flirtation. He _had_ come just to talk to her. Thank the Maker for Isabela.

“Well, blue eyes, if you’re looking for company later, my room’s just upstairs,” Isabela smiled at Keran. He still seemed completely bewildered by her behavior, but he was playing along well enough.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he said. “Isabela, you said?”

“That’s right, handsome.”

“Well, I’m sorry to say I must get back to work,” Keran said. “I apologize for ignoring your friend.”

“That’s all right,” Claire said, giving him a tight smile. She really hadn’t liked how he acted with the pirate; she hated to think of herself as the jealous sort, but she couldn’t help it. She watched him walk out, then turned back to Isabela. “I’m going to murder you.” 

Isabela giggled.

“Sure you are, love,” Isabela winked. “He caught on faster than you. Did you at least get whatever he was trying to give you?”

“Yes,” Claire said. “And I’ll be reading it in private later, thank you.”

“Spoilsport,” Isabela pouted. It returned to a smile quickly, however. “He _is_ a handsome thing though, isn’t he? Those _eyes_.”

“Yes, he has beautiful eyes,” Claire snapped.

“Easy, sweet thing,” Isabela smirked. “I’m not going after him. I was trying to help you.”

“I know that,” Claire said sullenly.

“Then what’s the problem?” Isabela asked. “You’re awfully angry over nothing.”

“He doesn’t flirt with _me_ like that,” Claire said, not looking at the pirate. Isabela laughed heartily.

“Oh, sweet thing, he’s _all_ about you, I promise you that,” Isabela told her. “But if you need consoling…” 

Claire shook her head, laughing then.

“You’ll try at any turn, won’t you?”

“Can I help it if you’re beautiful and intriguing?” Isabela asked playfully. “You even beat my pickup lines.”

“Were you even _trying_?” Claire asked. “That was ridiculously bad, for you.”

“Give me a break,” Isabela said. “I was trying to help you, not to actually seduce him. Though I wouldn’t mind,” she added. “If you care to share.”

“Oh, Isabela,” Claire sighed.

“Now that’s what I like to hear,” Isabela grinned wickedly. 

Claire groaned and hit her head on the table.

*

_Meet me on the road to the Wounded Coast after dark. I’ll be looking for you; don’t worry about missing me._

The note was short and simple, but it made her nervous all the same. Sure, she trusted him – as much as she trusted anyone, anyway. But what if he was trying to get her alone so a bunch of Templars could take her?

He didn’t specifically say for her to come alone, though, she mused. That in mind, she headed back to the Hanged Man before going out of town. Isabela and Varric were happy to accompany her, and she felt better with her friends at her back.

“You know he’s not trying to get you captured,” Isabela snorted as they walked along. “He wants to get you alone where no one can spot him ravaging you.”

“Gotta agree with Rivaini here, Hawke,” Varric put in. “I don’t think he’ll be pleased you brought company along.”

“Well, I don’t care,” Claire said. “I’ve got my own safety to worry about.”

“Claire,” a breathless voice interrupted, and she turned to find Keran, hurrying up to her. “I’m so glad you came; I thought you might not.”

“Of course I came,” Claire said, softening at his blue eyes as always.

“Didn’t trust me?” he asked, a small smile indicating his teasing as he glanced toward Varric and Isabela.

“It isn’t that,” Claire defended. “I just – I couldn’t be sure – “

“Of course you couldn’t,” Keran said, shaking his head. “I wouldn’t, either. But I promise… you’re safe with me.” It made her tingle.

“I think we can go, Varric,” Isabela grinned. Varric chuckled and agreed. Before turning to walk off, however, Isabela strode up to Keran. “Handsome as you are, sweet thing, I have to tell you this,” she said, and her gaze turned hard. “I find out you’ve hurt my friend or turned her in to your Circle, and you will have me to deal with. It will not be pleasant. Understood?” 

Claire stared at her in surprise; that wasn’t much like the Isabela she knew, and there wasn’t a bit of flirtation in her tone.

“Understood,” Keran said, without a hint of insincerity.

“Good man,” Isabela said, smiling then as she patted him on the shoulder before leaving with Varric. She couldn’t resist giving Claire a wink over her shoulder before they were out of sight.

“Bit intimidating, isn’t she?” Keran asked, seeming nervous suddenly. He brought his hand up to rub the back of his neck awkwardly.

“She can be, yes,” Claire smirked. “For that matter, I’m sorry about earlier in the tavern. I realize you hadn’t met her yet.”

“It’s all right,” Keran chuckled. “I caught on; she was trying to help out.”

“Partly,” Claire snorted. “The other part of her wouldn’t mind a bit if you’d taken her up on the offer.”

“Heh,” Keran chuckled nervously. “Listen…come with me.”

“All right,” Claire said. She couldn’t help feeling anxious, even if she trusted him. “Where are we going? Why are we even here?”

“We’re going away from the road,” Keran said. “So hopefully we won’t be bothered. And we’re here because…because I don’t want anyone to see us.”

“Am I about to become a blood sacrifice for the Templar Order?” Claire asked, grinning. 

Keran, well used to her humor by now, laughed again, more easily this time.

“Not if I can help it,” he promised. “Over here. There’s a bit of a hidden alcove.”

“Been scouting long?” Claire asked, surprised.

“People talk,” Keran said. “If you know what to listen for. I…came up here a while ago to make sure it was clear. I didn’t want any bandits or anything.”

“That was sweet of you, Keran,” Claire said, touched. She was usually the one clearing things out for other people. “What’s all this about?”

“I just…wanted to talk to you,” Keran said, tense again. “I wanted privacy. Here we go.” He’d led them to an area shadowed somewhat by a large rock, offering a view of the sea. On a cloudless night, it was a rather nice view for Kirkwall.

“It’s pretty,” Claire said with a smile. She turned to see Keran staring at her, a strange look on his face, as though he could hardly believe she was there.

“Claire,” he finally said, his voice soft. “I…I can’t tell you how much I’ve enjoyed getting to know you these past few weeks. I know we don’t always agree, but I’m just…so glad I know you. I can’t put it into words. Maker, I sound stupid,” he grumbled, looking away.

“You don’t,” Claire argued. “You just have me wondering which of us is dying.” 

Keran let out a short laugh, then turned serious again.

“It’s not that,” he said. “I just…I want you to understand, all right?”

“Well, I don’t understand much of anything right now,” Claire smiled. “Care to fix that?” Keran shook his head in frustration, and then he started pacing. 

“It’s been like this for weeks,” Keran said, almost angry. “Since I met you. I can’t stop it, and I know it’s not okay, it’s not right! But it’s got to stop, and I don’t know what to do anymore!”

“Keran, slow down,” Claire said, concerned now. “What are you talking about?”

“You!” Keran said, the word almost an accusation as he spun to face her again. “I can’t stop thinking about you, Claire Hawke, and I know it’s inappropriate and I shouldn’t, but I just…can’t!” 

Claire couldn’t help a laugh.

“Are you serious?” she asked. “And all this time I thought you weren’t interested at all.”

“What?” Keran asked, bewildered. “What do you mean?”

“I feel the same way about you, _blue eyes_ ,” she teased, stepping toward him. “I was sure you didn’t want that.”

“Really?” Keran asked, almost desperate as he stepped toward her, too. “Oh, Claire, how could I not? You’re beautiful and intelligent and amazing and – no!” he interjected suddenly putting his hands on his head and spinning away from her. “No, I can’t. We can’t. This can’t happen. This is wrong. Is this – did you cast some spell on me? Are you a demon?” 

Claire just stared at him, shocked and quite hurt.

“Keran,” she finally managed weakly. “You – you can’t be serious.”

“Well, did you?” Keran demanded. “You’re a mage! Maybe it’s blood magic!” 

Claire felt herself tearing up from hurt and anger, and lashed out.

“How dare you,” she said coldly. “How dare you accuse me of that! After everything I’ve told you. After I saved you! You turn around and accuse me of using blood magic…to what? Seduce you?”

“I don’t know!” Keran said, and the desperation was back. “No, I don’t – I mean – Maker,” he groaned, rolling his eyes to the sky. “I don’t know what’s the matter with me,” he said, his voice softer and defeated now. “I don’t know why I can’t stop thinking of you, but I know I’m not allowed to…to have feelings for you. I’m a Templar, and you’re a mage, and it’s inappropriate.” He sounded as though he were reciting something he’d been told dozens of times. “I can’t stop myself from having these thoughts. Maybe they are demonic. Maybe I was possessed. Maybe I’m still dreaming.” 

He sounded so upset that Claire couldn’t stay angry; after all, he’d been through hell and back over blood magic. Could she really blame him for jumping to conclusions?

“Keran,” she said softly, and she took a small, cautious step toward him. “I would never use blood magic, and I’d _never_ use it on you,” she added. “I’m no demon. I’m just a mage. Just a person. Like I was when I rescued you, and when we’ve spent all this time together.”

“What if it’s not like that?” Keran asked hopelessly.

“What if it is?” Claire murmured, stopping right next to him. She gently put a hand on his arm. “You’re safe, Keran, that much I can promise you. You’re not possessed, you’re not still dreaming. You just have feelings for someone…and you’re perfectly allowed to do that.”

“Not for a mage,” Keran said quietly, looking like he wanted nothing more than to simply listen to her. “I’m in charge of mages, I can’t…have feelings for them.”

“Keran, I’m not one of _your_ mages,” she replied, shaking her head. “I’m not in the Circle. You have no charge over me. And I have the same feelings in return.”

“Do you really?” Keran whispered.

“Mmhmm,” Claire said with a small smile. “Very much so.”

“I…I want to,” Keran said. “I want to have these feelings for you. I want to…care for you.”

“Then by all means,” Claire grinned. “I won’t stop you. Isabela might run me through if I did.” 

Keran snorted. “How can I know?” he asked. “How can I know it isn’t magic? You’re no demon? _I’m_ no demon?” 

Claire took a deep breath. This was going to be difficult, if he went through with it, but…she did trust him, after all.

Slowly she removed her staff from her back and set it on the ground a few feet away, coming to stand back next to him. She couldn’t reach it if she tried.

“There,” Claire said softly, looking earnestly into his eyes. “I have no staff.”

“You don’t need it for magic,” Keran pointed out.

“No, but it’s a major means of defense,” she said. “As for the rest of it…I know you Templars can do some ‘silencing’ spell or something. It rids the area – and mages – of their magic. I’ve felt it before, a little, when I was younger.”

“Silence?” Keran asked, his mouth hanging open. “You – you ask me to Silence you?”

“Yes,” Claire said, and she met his gaze sternly, not bending. “It will assure you that there cannot be magic afoot, and keep me from casting anything for some time, so you know there won’t _be_ any magic cast on you. If that’s what it takes…after what you’ve been through…”

“That’s only supposed to be used in really serious situations,” Keran protested, seeming awed.

“Is there something more serious than this right now?” Claire asked him softly. “I told you, Keran, I have feelings for you. If you want to return them…I want them to be genuine. I don’t want you to be afraid of me. Just do it.”

“Claire,” he said, sounding almost lost.

“Keran,” she mimicked teasingly. “I won’t fight you, Keran. I won’t hurt you. I wouldn’t even use magic on you, unless you needed healing or something. Ever. I need you to be sure of that. Please.” 

He swallowed hard, still staring at her.

“Forgive me,” he said softly. 

She saw him raise his hand, his focus making his eyes close, and then he swiftly brought it down, slashing the air like a sword.

Claire cried out as the wave hit her – a wave of what, she couldn’t even tell, but it was most definitely a wave of _something_. It stole the very breath from her lungs, though she could still breathe, and the next thing she knew, she was on her knees, breathing hard and feeling dizzy and weak.

“Claire!” he said, and then he was kneeling next to her, a hand on her back. “Maker, I’m sorry, I didn’t know it would be that strong – are you all right?”

“Fine,” Claire breathed. It almost hurt, but not quite – she’d never been entirely without her magic before. “I’m fine.”

“Oh, Claire, I’m sorry,” Keran said, rubbing her back. She leaned into him, trying to stop the dizzy feeling. “I’ve only ever done it once to real mages, and that was in the middle of a fight with a lot of them.”

“Don’t apologize,” Claire murmured. Leaning on him helped. “You did as I asked.” She took a few moments to breathe. “And how do you feel?”

“Fine,” Keran said, bewildered. “Why wouldn’t I be fine? You’re the one that got hit with Silence – “

“See?” Claire said, turning to smile up at him. “You feel the same. No magic.”

“I – you’re right,” Keran realized. “You’re right. Sweet Andraste, what have I done?” He looked horrified at the realization of what he’d done to her.

“Made it so that you can trust me now…I hope,” Claire laughed quietly. “And you can relax. I’m fine. It’s a strange thing, to have my very essence torn away. But I’m all right.”

“Claire,” Keran said, his voice almost a whimper as he held her gently, steadying her. She gazed up at him, the passion in his blue eyes driving her to distraction. What did she care about her magic, anyway?

“Keran,” she breathed. 

_Kiss me, you fool of a Templar,_ she begged with her mind. It seemed the Maker was on her side, because the next thing she knew, he was devouring her mouth with a kiss more passionate than any she’d had before. She clung to him, not caring how much further off balance his kiss threw her as his tongue fought her own, neither willing to give ground. He moaned, and she couldn’t help replying in kind.

Eventually – she had no idea how long it was – they broke apart, breathing heavily, her smiling and him looking anxious.

“I shouldn’t do this,” Keran lamented. “You’re not in the Circle, but I’m still a Templar…I still have this power over you, and it’s not – it’s not right. Look at what I just did to you, even.”

“You did that with my permission,” Claire reminded him. “Not to control me. Keran, please,” she murmured. “I’m still not your mage. This isn’t like in the Circle, where I’d have the worry of you running off to the Knight-Captain if I refused you, telling tales on me.”

“I wouldn’t do – “

“I know that,” Claire interrupted. “Some would. Some _do_. You wouldn’t. Not ever. Even so, it isn’t like that with us, Keran. You must understand.”

“I could still turn you into the Templars in the morning,” Keran argued. “I still have that.”

“And I could just as easily turn you into the Knight-Captain for spending time with a known apostate and not reporting her,” Claire said. “I’m telling you, it isn’t the same thing.”

“But – “

“Keran, shut up,” Claire groaned, leaning into him again and making sure he couldn’t reply, as she had his mouth occupied.

The pair sat there, kissing desperately as though they’d never see each other again, neither paying attention to how much time had passed. Neither cared.

“This armor is too bulky,” Claire muttered at one point, breaking from a kiss to chastise him. “Another downside to the Templars!” 

Keran chuckled, rubbing her shoulder and the few hairs that had come loose from her bun.

“I think it’s for the best, actually,” Keran admitted. 

Claire glared at him.

“And what do you mean by that?” she demanded. “Are you trying to tell me you intend to get me all worked up and leave me like this?”

“I didn’t mean to,” Keran apologized. “But I can’t…do anything with you now.”

“Why not?” Claire asked, her eyes narrowed in anger. “Is this because I’m a mage?”

“Well, sort of,” Keran said. “Look, I know you don’t care that I’m a Templar, but after Silencing you…I can’t do that. Not while I’ve got that over you.” 

Claire blew out a breath and shook her head.

“You are too noble for my own good,” she grumbled. “Do you really think I feel as though I couldn’t stop you? That I have to do this for some reason?”

“Well, I don’t – “ Keran started but Claire rolled her eyes and cut him off.

“Please,” she begged him, and couldn’t help but smile at the worry in his blue eyes. “I’ve been interested in this long before you Silenced me this evening. It doesn’t addle my brain, you know. It just takes away my magic.”

“I suppose that’s a fair point,” he conceded. “Is this really the most proper place?”

“Well, what do you suggest?” Claire teased. “Going to your barracks, or back to my uncle’s house?”

“Er…right,” Keran nodded. “Point taken.”

“You really do have the most beautiful eyes,” Claire smiled at him, bringing a hand up to cup his cheek.

“You do as well, you know,” Keran murmured, playing with the loose strands of hair again. “They’re lovely. And your hair, too.”

“You don’t think it makes me look matronly?” Claire laughed. “Mother always says that.”

“No, it’s…beautiful,” Keran said. “How long is it?”

“Very. Want to see?”

“Very much,” Keran murmured. He looked at her with such tenderness and infatuation, she felt absolutely giddy.

“I suppose it’s safe,” she said, pulling out the pins and unwinding it.

“Safe?” Keran asked in confusion, helping her untangle the flowing golden hair as it fell to the middle of her back.

“I wear it like that to keep it from my magic,” Claire confessed, cheeks reddening slightly. “When I was younger, I set fire to it by accident. My father fixed it up in a bun, away from stray magic, and I’ve always worn it that way.” 

Keran chuckled.

“I can just see that,” he said. “I admit that’s not a problem I’ve seen in the Gallows. Yet.”

“Well, wait for some daft-headed little girl to be brought in, too impetuous to have much sense,” Claire teased. “You’ll know just how to help her now.”

“That I will,” Keran said softly, running his fingers though her hair. “You’re beautiful, Claire. I love how you look like this.”

“I’m glad,” Claire smiled, and she reached up to pull him closer, closing her lips on his again. “I rather like yours, too,” she added softly, tugging gently on it. “I enjoy men with long hair.”

“Mmm,” Keran whimpered in pleasure at the feeling it created.

“You really need to do away with this monstrosity,” Claire said, tapping on his Templar armor.

“Here,” Keran chuckled softly. “Let me show you.” 

He helped her with the straps and buckles that held his armor on, the two of them finally getting it removed, followed by his boots. He set it aside and she was able to see him properly then, his underthings all he was wearing. He looked anxious.

“Something wrong?” Claire teased, moving so she was practically in his lap. “We’ve barely even started.”

“N-no,” Keran said, making his anxiety more pronounced. “Nothing. I mean, it’s fine.”

“What’s the matter, Keran?” Claire asked, more sincerely this time to let him know she didn’t intend to tease him about it. “I know this isn’t your first time,” she added.

“Well, no,” Keran said, blushing. “But you’ve got to believe me, I only went to that place a couple of times, because Wilmod wanted me to.”

“I believe you,” Claire smiled, “and I don’t mind, anyway. I just want to know what’s wrong.” 

Keran blew out a breath, then stared at the ground rather than her.

“Last time I took my armor off for…this, I ended up captured by blood mages,” Keran murmured, so softly Claire could barely hear him. “It’s not that I don’t trust you,” he rushed to add, before she could protest. “It’s just…I can’t help but remember.”

“Keran,” Claire said softly, and she wrapped her arms around him. She hadn’t held him like this before, without his armor, just him – soft and warm and _Keran_. “Relax. It’s all right. No magic here. No magic on you, not ever. No blood magic. No imprisoning you, no demons, no nightmares. You are _safe_ ,” she whispered in his ear, holding him to her. “And I’ll ensure you stay that way.”

“Claire,” he whispered, his voice desperate as he clung to her. “Maker, how are you so understanding?”

“Remember those feelings we were just talking about?” Claire teased, kissing his temple as she pulled back to look him in the eye. “Those have something to do with it.” 

Rather than laughing, he simply stared at her, desire, hunger, worry, relief, desperation all warring in his gaze.

“I trust you,” Keran said, and she’d never heard him say anything with more sincerity.

“And I’ll never give you reason not to,” Claire promised before leaning in to kiss him softly. When they broke apart a few moments later, she sighed quietly. “I am sorry, Keran.”

“For what?” he asked, perplexed.

“Pushing you,” Claire explained. “I didn’t really think about the blood mage at the brothel and all of that…I should have let up.”

“No,” Keran said fiercely, and she felt his hands squeeze her where they rested on her back. “It isn’t your fault. You’re not her.”

“It’s still difficult for you,” Claire said. “Have you been with anyone else since then?”

“No,” Keran admitted, then smiled sheepishly. “I’ve been too focused on you, anyway.” 

Claire smiled.

“You’re sure you’re up for this?” she confirmed. He nodded, though slowly, as though he was thinking about it. “We go as slowly as you require,” Claire assured him. “And if you feel better Silencing me again, you can. Just…er…warn me.”

“No,” Keran said, sounding slightly horrified. “No, Claire, I couldn’t – I wouldn’t do that to you again. I told you…I…I trust you. I know I’m not supposed to. I know Knight-Captain Cullen says it’s a terrible idea. But…I can’t help it.”

“Your trust is not misplaced with me, Keran,” Claire said, taking one of his hands and squeezing it gently in her own. “I swear it.”

“Maker,” Keran breathed, desperation winning out in his eyes. “I’m so bloody lucky.” With that, he pulled her to him, kissing her hard, leaving her head spinning.

*

As they lay there, breathing hard and sated, Claire smiled lazily at Keran, kissing his cheek as she snuggled close to him. Moonlight fell across both their bodies as they looked out at the sea, content – for now – to just be.

**Author's Note:**

> Small disclaimer that all of Claire's thoughts regarding mages are not necessarily my own. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one! I love comments and kudos.


End file.
